multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Yuy168
Welcome Hi, welcome to Multiverses Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Yuy168 page. Multiverses Wiki is a wiki where you can create your own species, planets, and/or technology and help contribute to a virtual universe! Before you start making planets, please make an organism, robot, or piece of technology! Once you're ready to start making planets, please contact a admininistrator! I'm really looking forward to contributing with you, please take a look at my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Holbenilord (Talk) 15:53, August 29, 2011 Hi there and welcome to Multiverses. First of all, as a initiation test, you should create something small, like a creature, rock, plant, location etc for an existing planet. InfiniteCreator 15:54, August 29, 2011 (UTC) You may not be a grammar nazi, but I am. Pinguinus impennis 17:22, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, why not. It's your universe as well. InfiniteCreator 11:14, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Yuy: stop uploading copyrighted files. Pinguinus impennis 15:08, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Paragraphs Vrah Last Blade watched the target through his scope. His satisfaction came from how unprepared and happy the mark was... right until the kill. Last Blade's finger curled around the trigger of his Vampron Sniper Rifle, modded into 1.8m of death. Now he pulled the trigger, and watched the Salsene slump to the ground. Chuckling gently, he got up and stepped casually off the roof. He hit the passing truck with a thud, and hid himself under the canvas. A chip of 8100 pecus was there, along with a message of thanks from his customer. He grabbed the money and smashed the message. The truck stopped, and he climbed out. Three Skarg stood in front of him, sizing him up. "Give us your money." Last Blade cocked his head. "Do you really want this?" Another Vrah stepped out. "Money is money. Hand it over." With a flash, each produced their blade and they met in mid-air. They grinned at each other. "Let's see what you're made of. By Kresh, it'll be me who stands at the end." They attacked again, parrying and lunging, parrying and lunging. They stepped apart, exhausted. The Skarg stepped forward and rammed Last Blade into the ground, punching and punching, breaking all his ribs. He groaned, and the other Vrah stood above him. "Thanks for the money!" WIth a gunshot, all was black. Iridi Beleph climbed out of the ship, his four clawed feet making easy work of the rough ground. His rifle was strapped to his back, and he wore light armour in preparation for the assault. Lenos and Kesn were there too, right behind him. They raced to the edge of the cliff, and looked down at the Flesh Thief encampment. The Thieves' ship sat at the centre, a sitting duck. Kesn drew his Shock RIfle, and fired. The ship broke open with a mushroom cloud, metal flying everywhere. The Thieves were in a panic, unable to see these silent attackers. The Iridi teams all around the gorge began to open fire, and bullets shot through the air. Flesh Thieves fell by the dozen, red mingling with the moist dirt. "Now charge!" Cried Beleph, and they went onto their hind legs. Guns pounding, they cleared one tent, and then another, and then another. "Klitching Thieves." Lenos muttered. Lenos was full of hatred, a xenophobic. He didn't even like their allies. Beleph patted him on the shoulder. "There are always more." TYG HolbenilordTalk 16:38, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Response Hello there! I'll be happy to talk to you, but I sort of don't know how to use the chat yet (I'm new here...) : P BlueFrackle 01:39, October 3, 2011 (UTC) I think i'll be able to write more of the Auctor story in an hour or two. HolbenilordTalk 11:33, October 4, 2011 (UTC) hey i'm back hey this is haloboy 123 Hello Yuy, i'm gonna start working on their history I'm gonna start a new one, you can get on if you want. I'm starting a chat On Your Userpage I notice how on your userpage the only Master Plan you do not mention is mine. Wise choice :) The Auctors would get completely and utterly blown up by the Verplaatsen :) Toothless100 - Talk to me 16:12, October 12, 2011 (UTC)